


Never the Same Again

by Frostbite757



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite757/pseuds/Frostbite757
Summary: When Amélie finds out she’s pregnant and goes to Reaper to tell him the news she herself doesn’t know what to think. They’ll find a way to get out of there with each other if it’s the last thing they do.





	Never the Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic that I’ve actually finished the first chapter to. It’s more fluffy then how I normally see the ship but hopefully I can add more angst in the future. Honestly coming up with a ‘good’ title and summary was the hardest part. Also I’m sorry there isn’t many tags, I couldn’t really think of anything else to put up there. Anyways I hope you enjoy the fanfic and I’ll see you around.

The afternoon sun was bleeding through the bullet proof windows of her room as she held onto what could change everything from then on out. But if it was for better or for worse only time would tell. A ‘friend’ had gotten it for her since there was really no other option for it. Unless you count more reconditioning, brainwashing, and torture much of an option. Not to mention if she didn’t want to worry him for nothing if it turned out to just be her overreacting.

 

Different feelings started churning in her chest, a mixture of fear, anxiety, all emotions she’d been without for a long time now. Each second that passed by felt like an eternity of waiting. She was late by a few days which was out of the norm especially for someone like her. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, it happened once and they were almost sure it would be near impossible for them to have children.

 

When enough time had passed she took a deep breath before looking down at it the sight made her freeze. The results were positive. Shit, this can’t be happening. If Talon found out well... no telling what they’d do, especially Moira. She has to find and tell him somehow so they can figure out something. It may not be the best or a temporary decision but at least it’ll be better than nothing.

 

She pockets it and gets off of her bed walking towards the door and out of her room. There was a few other people walking down the other side of the halls, but mostly she just ignored them. Once arriving at his door she looked around before knocking.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Who do you think it is?”

 

There was a shuffling behind the door before it opened showing Gabriel Reyes, or Reaper as most people call him now. He was still wearing his mask but was also wearing some more ‘casual’ attire, at least outside of his normal uniform. 

 

“Amélie, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

 

He stepped to the side as she walked in and shut the door behind herself. She brought a hand up to his mask and smiled slightly while looking up at him.

 

“You know you don’t have to wear this mon chére. Look I wanted to be able to be face to face when I told you this.”

 

A sigh escaped his lips as he took off the mask. Smoke came off of his scarred skin as he set it down on the table to his side and he looked almost sickly pale.

 

“Alright, so what do you want to tell me? From the looks of your expression it seems pretty important.” 

 

“It is, trust me.”

 

She pulled out the test and showed it to him trying to keep herself together. His expression changed as he gazed down at it then back up at her.

 

“Is… this what I think it is?”

 

“If a positive pregnancy test was what you’re thinking than yes you’re right.”

 

There was a sudden heaviness in the air as she looked away unable to look him in the eyes. Saying it out loud made it feel all the more real. The emotions were a rip current in her head threatening to drag her underneath. She hadn’t felt these things for years and it was all so damn confusing, why was she starting to feel these things now? A hand on her chin broke her away from the thoughts as she looked back to see he had moved closer.

 

“Don’t worry about it we’ll figure this out soon enough. No one else knows about this right?... Well I wouldn’t be surprised if Sombra somehow does but she’s always sticking her nose where she doesn’t belong.” 

 

“Well, I did ask her to get it for me. It’s safer if she went out since I obviously can’t go anywhere outside of the base without Talon on my back. Plus I’d rather not risk the change of them following you if you went.”

 

“Just great, well at least we’re sure she knows… or at least knows you were questioning it. Do you know why she even agreed to help?”

 

Electric whirring was heard from behind him and he spun around as a gun materialized in his hand. It stopped right in front of Sombra’s head while she raised a brow at him and laughed.

 

“A little jumpy aren’t you?”

 

He growled and threw the gun to the floor it soon disappeared into smoke while he glared at her. 

 

“One of these days sneaking up on people like that is going to blow up in your face.”

 

“Relax I know, but that's the fun in it. Anyways, by the looks of both of your faces I’m guessing Amélies suspicions were right?”

 

Gabriel and Amélie looked at each other before she turned away with a sigh. She leaned against the wall while facing him again as he watched giving her a supportive look.

 

“Yes I was, unfortunately. What am I going to do now Gabriel?” 

 

“We’ll figure something out, I’ll come up with an excuse for Moira and see if I can figure anything else out.”

 

“Exactly how long do you think that’ll last? From what you two have said and from looking at files Moira would start getting suspicious soon. You’d need to come up with something fast… hmm.”

 

That caused him to turn and raise a brow to her suspiciously.

 

“I know that look, what is it Sombra?”

 

“Well you’ve faked your own death before. You and araña could go on a mission and I could cover for you saying something happened and both of you died.”

 

“That could work, but how exactly would you say that I ‘died’? It’ll have to be a really difficult mission before you can even try to start convincing them.” 

 

Amélie watched and listened as they tried to figure something out as an idea started to form in her own head.

 

“Actually, I think I might have an idea for the mission…”

 

With that they both quieted down and listened. Sombra sat on a table causing Gabriel to cast a glare at her but turned back to Amélie anyways.

 

“We could try to attack the new ‘reunited’ Overwatch base. Trying to fight didn’t workout the last few times so it should be easy to tell them it went downhill quickly if it’s just us.”

 

“I like it! Besides it’ll give me an excuse to meet up with a friend.” 

 

Amélie and Gabriel both shared a smug expression as Sombra had a momentary look of confusion on her face.

 

“What? I’m telling the truth.”

 

“I know that, but I’m sure that’s the main reason you want to go isn’t it? I think we both know he’s more than just a friend. It makes sense that you two would get together, especially with knowing him.”

 

Sombra looked away and coughed to regain herself. It only took her a moment and she crossed her legs while looking letting out a huff. 

 

“I don't know who your talking about- I’ll have you know it would purely be for business.”

 

“Sure you don’t, and I’ll believe that when I see it. Anyways we have more important matters to attend to. Sombra you can tell Jesse there could be a Talon attack soon. Just let me talk to the others before you give any fine details.”

 

Sombra jumped to her feet and ran to the door, looking back for a moment before exiting. A big smirk on her face as she did so.

 

“I’ll get right on it, try not to get into any trouble in the meantime~”

 

Before he could say anything she was gone and the door was shut. He rolled his eyes while letting out a sigh and shook his head.

 

“She’s going to get herself killed one of these days…”

 

Amélie snickered looking at door than back at him. She slid across the floor to him and pulled his face in closer to her own.

 

“You know her, being an annoyance is all she knows how to do, but one more thing before you go-”

 

She leaned in further and kissed him as he brought his hand up, running it through her hair. Stopping it at the back of her head as they both pulled away smiling.

 

“I going to make sure you’re safe, they won’t find out I promise. We’ll be out of here before they even know what hit them.”

 

He said letting his hand fall away and stepped back. Turning to the table he grabbed his mask and strapped it back on. She ripped her gaze away from him and back towards the door.

 

“I’m going to the practice range, at least that way I won’t raise any suspicions.”

 

She stayed behind him as he opened the door and exited. Out here where others could see they were two different people than when they were alone. It was something intimate they shared together, not even the brat knew about that. 

 

They nodded in each others direction before heading their own ways. Both having a job in mind and slowly starting to build up and finalize their plan in their head. Things would be moving quickly next time they met and she had to prepare.

 

When they saw each other again she was going to be ready to leave this hell hole. They wouldn’t keep her captive anymore, and when she got them back it would be hell to pay for them that’s for sure.


End file.
